


gravity falls

by avalina_hallows



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	gravity falls

1\. Don't call Bill Cipher Illuminati, Illuminacho, Flying Nacho, Demon Nacho, or anything involving the Illuminati, nachos, and triangles.

2\. Don't tease Bill about how he was originally supposed to be green.

3\. Don't call Bill an evil dorito.

4\. No one is allowed to summon demon's or zombie's for summerween.

5\. Bill is not allowed to steal waddles to see how Mable will react.

6\. Bill is not allowed to run for gravity falls mayor.

7\. No playing with ford's inventions.

8\. Mabel is not allowed to bejewel any of Ford's inventions.

9\. Mabel is not allowed to bejewel Bill.

10\. Gideon is not allowed to stalk Mable.

11\. Dippy fresh is not to be spoken of.

12\. The nomes are not allowed to force anyone to marry them.

13\. Bill is not allowed to run for president.

14\. Don't feed waddles pixie sticks.

15\. Bill is not allowed to posses waddles.

16\. Bill is not allowed to posses the shape shifter.

17\. Bill is not allowed on facebook.

18\. Bill is not allowed to create an army of fangirls.

19\. Bill is not allowed to start a gravity falls shipping war.

20\. Dipper is not allowed to summon anything from any of Ford's books.

22\. Bill and Mabel should not embarrss the little jelly bean with baby pictures and the lamy dance


End file.
